The Ponytail
by behappy101
Summary: Draco has a little problem. Ok, a big problem. DracoHermione if you squint.


It taunted him. Oh-oh-oh how it taunted him. He watched it as it swayed back in forth in front of his face. He would give anything to rid himself of the slowly developing twitch under his left eye. He has been glaring, sneering, and just watching with deep intent on the prey before him for some time now, he didn't dare chance a look at his watch, for fear of something to happen.

You see, Draco Malfoy has a problem. No, not a normal problem, like a trying to rid one's self of fear from perhaps spiders, snakes or feet for that matter. No.

Draco Malfoy simply does not like ponytails.

Not normal, one would say but Mr. Malfoy would beg to differ. So constricting, so binding and a small elastic that once used will never return again to its original shape or spring. In his opinion he just thought that without the wretched elastic, the world would be a much better place.

But it was not to be so.

After blinking for a quick moment, he regained some of his lost composure. The owner of the ponytail was currently looking down, busily writing notes to compliment the day's lesson. Looking up every once in a while to listen, and with a quick nod return to her notes, she sat, and without any knowledge of the eyes glaring behind her, carried on.

His fingers were itching, constantly grabbing at his pant leg as if in hopes of ridding the sensation, but to no avail, as he sat in the humid classroom trapped in his thoughts and with the starring contest at hand…him, and the ponytail.

He knew the weight of the burden in front of him would not end after the current Potions class. Oh no, he grimaced. As a Sytheryn, (and a highly respected one at that) one was expected to sit in the back of classrooms, absently conversing with one another or planning an attack on the Gryfindors to take place at lunch. Just his luck, as he bitterly thought, he had double classes with the 'Big-Hearted-Ones' in all classes, all...day...long...

It just so happened to be the first class of the day. And Draco Malfoy was not one to be trifled with in the morings to start with, as his fellow Slytheryns knew. Today was still the same, just on a much more dangerous level. None came near, none were hurt. A cause and effect situation that was happily avoided by all.

Draco was still watching intently at the ponytail that was before him. He contemplated tapping the owner on the shoulder and in a calm wispering voice would ask politely for the person to take out the ponytail, as it had been blocking his view.

But he gritted his teeth as he knew that he was not capable of a calm, polite, wispering voice, and knew very well it would rather come out as somthing like, "GOD DAMN IT! TAKE OUT THE FUCKING PONYTAIL OR I'LL BEAT YOU TILL YOU'RE A BLOODY PULP!"

This would not do, as it would draw attention to himself, possibly be ridden of house points, and cause a few onlookers to quietly scoot their chairs as far as the walls would allow, and that would simply not do well for his reputation.

Which brings us to this delightful situation.

To the relief of all, (mostly Draco's) the bell rang to signal the end of the class and warn students that they had a fifteen minute break to find their way to their next classes. Draco had another plan in mind. Quickly before anyone had a chance to stand up, Draco stood up, grabbed his book-bag and hurredly exited the classroom.

The halls were still empty as he ran out of the door. He snapped his head both ways before hiding himself behind a large pilar, one that stood so conviently by the classroom door. He knew that all the students from his past class, including thegirl with the ponytail would exit and walk that way.

He waited, not very long before the exodus began and the halls echoed with chatters of the on-coming students. He scanned carefully before spotting his prey. And retracted behind the pillar to hide himself once more.

He noted happily that the person, was alone, convienently her friends were in another class. Probably a class of lower rank, he sniggered. The rest of the students rounded the hall as their voices faded. He decided this was his time to act.

He came out from his hiding place and quietly followed the ponytail until it walked past a closet door. He grabbed the person from behind and his hand circled around to her face and cupped his hand around their mouth in order to silence them.

Checking the halls quickly he backed up until his back hit the door and with a forecful push of his rump, the door opened. The girl was trying very hard to escape, kicking and muffuldly shouting at their surprise attacker.

Once inside, Draco released his new prisoner and quickly locked the door behind him. He turned to face her. She had a look of terror and fear on their face, (as she had probobly not been in this situation before).

She took a step back as he took one forward. With quick reflexes, he made a move to grab her again but she ducked his flying arms and ran towords the door and rattled the handle in hopes of it being unlocked. Draco approched her from behind and grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air.

This proved to be a task that was not to be handled lightly, for as soon as he hoisted the person in the air, he lost his sense of gravity, expecting the girl to weight more than she did. He stumbled backwards until his back thankfuly hit the wall. The girl remained in his arms but as soon as his back hit the wall her weight, (if not much) smushed Draco up against the wall.

With a weak groan he focused at the task at hand, or literally in his arms. He slid down the wall, bringing the struggling girl with him until he felt the stone under his rump. He relaxed his legs and streched them out so that the girl was now beween them. He then proceeded to hook his legs around her stomache and release his arms around her waist.

He now had to free hands. In his moment of triumph, he grabed and the base of her ponytail, making sure he had a hold around the elastic and firmly pulled to let her hair fall about her shoulders. He held the elastic, which he now noted was sparkley and pink. And with two hands tugged until the elastic would strech no more and broke in two.

During that time the prisoner had stood up to watch the ordeal. Draco then held up the dead elastic and let out a shout of triumph. He held his head high and as he looked at the girl with a maniac look on his face he asked, "So what are you going to do now huh? HAHA!"

She stared at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded at what he had just done. She lowered her head to look at the dead sparkley elastic and then raised her head to meet his gaze, and in an almost whyning voice replied, "That was my favorite hair-band."

Nothing happend for the next minute. They just stood there, it was silent exept for Draco's deep breathing. Then she shrugged, and to Draco's horror, pulled up the sleave on her robe and there displayed were about five fresh elastics. She pulled one off and with skill, pulled her hair together and compiled it into a clean ponytail.

She stared at his horrified expresion for a moment and then said, "Malfoy, you are wierd." And then proceeded to leave Draco standing there, looking almost about ready to cry.

After a few moments of wallowing in his misery, Draco heard the bell ring, which in a way brought him back down to Earth. He straightend his robe and casually opened the door as if he had done it every day of his life, and exited.

You will pay Granger, you will pay.

Then he started walking to his next class, trying to ignore the twitch under his left eye that was slowly developing.

The End

A/N. Heggo! Tell me what you think, very first story. I exept flames because they will be used to heat my bathtub.

Please Review...you know you want to...


End file.
